Rukia Kuroskai
'Rukia Kurosaki '(黒崎ルキア, Kurosaki Rukia) Is a S-Rank Shinobi from the Land of Fire and a member of the Akatsuki. She is a triplet and the twin of Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki they are the only surivors of their family being killed by Obito Uchiha. Background Rukia along with her brothers and younger sister, grew up in a small farming village in the land of fire. She had a happy childhood and love spending time with her brothers and younger sisters. She revels she enjoyed playing soccer with her sister Karin and fighting with Shiro and Ichigo. Obito Uchiha wiped out her village and her family after her father hide a Uchiha who survived the Uchiha Massacre and discovered the truth behind the Massacre. Rukia, Shiro, and Ichigo survives when they were out fishing with their childhood friends Renji and Chad. Personality Rukia prior to her family’s massacre was kind, sweet and had a bad temper she hated being teased by her brothers for her height, bad drawings, and addiction to chappy. After the death of her family she changed, she was driven by her only desire to avenge her family and the complete destruction of the Uchiha. She does care for her two twon brothers, and acts like the voice of reason between their petty squabbles. Rukia makes it clear on her hatred of Uchiha going as fate to attack Sakura even though she was Uchiha by marriage not blood. She is also intelligent deducing that Sarada can’t use the Sharingan for long due to being half Uchiha. She also is very cunning, ruthless, cold hearted, and is very protective of her brothers. Appearance Rukia is dressed in a tattered, casual white kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on her back. Her eyes have become cat-like and lavender, as well as her hair. She is barefoot and wears a golden cloth around her waist. She, Ichigo and Shiro are the only members of the Akatsuki to not wear the classic cloaks in combat. Her classic cloak is a combination of Shiro’s and Ichigo’s, being it is black and with white clouds with a red and black trim. She remains barefoot but has Black nail polish. When enraged she like her brothers go full hollow however unlike her brothers her eye Sockets blacken and her grin grows insane. Abilities Rukia Is highly skilled in all forms of combat due to her unpredictable fighting style it is difficult for Sharingan users to copy her techniques. She is not a close range fighter but is heavily skilled in Taijutsu with the ability to take down several Joinin and Chuunin with simple strikes, punches and kicks. Her flexability, speed, and agility is an asset in battle. Like her brothers she has high-speed regeneration, higher rates of durability, superhuman strength, speed, and senses. Nature transformation Despite not attending the academy, Rukia compared to her brothers can preform Nature transformations and is able to use Fire, Ice, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Releases, and is able to use her family Kekkei Genkai. Rukia is also skilled at using her two headed scythe despite it’s large size she is able to wield it fluidly and overwhelm multiple opponents even her own brothers are no match for her Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:S Ranked Category:Land of Fire Category:Characters Category:Akatsuki